


The Bully

by HisokaM44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Dominant Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Manipulation, High School, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Masochism, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaM44/pseuds/HisokaM44
Summary: Sora Morow was invisible, no one ever bothered to acknowledge his existence, and he preferred it that way. Well that was until the famous Oikawa Toru decided to make him his latest victim.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Bully

"Congratulations Sora, you have the highest score in the entire class." A stern voice boomed across the entire classroom, capturing the attention of every student inside the compact area.

At the very back of the classroom an anxious boy fiddled with his fingers nervously, he wasn't used to getting praised or receiving any sort of attention, it was rare to say the least.

At the sound of the foreign name dozens of heads turned around scavenging the room with their eyes for this Sora person. However their attempts were in vain.

The formally dressed teacher walked at a constant pace towards the dainty blonde headed student. A thin piece of paper was placed onto his desk as the teacher smiled down at him proudly.

"Well done Mr Morow." Countless heads turned towards the blonde, a look of curiosity resided in each of their eyes.

Sora nodded his head in acknowledgment before cowering back down into his seat, he lowered his head so his pale blonde hair shaded the top half of his face, his azure eyes were focused intently onto his desk in hopes of not making eye contact with anyone.

As each student began turning their heads back to the front of the class, one pair of hazel eyes remained on the frail boys form.

"Can you believe that I didn't come first in the exam?" Oikawa said as he walked with his hands behind his head. His usual charming smile was replaced with a frown.

"Yes." Replied Iwaizumi, who happened to be a good friend of Oikawa's.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined exasperatedly, Iwaizumi retorted by flicking him on the forehead, which only made Oikawa whine even louder.

Oikawa continued to feign being hurt until he was suddenly brought to a halt at the sight of the blonde. A mischievous smirk danced on his lips as he continued to watch the blonde headed boy walk awkwardly down the halls.

"Catch you later Iwa-chan. I gotta go~" And before Iwaizumi even had the chance to question Oikawa's sudden disappearance he was already gone.

'What's that idiot up to.' Iwaizumi let out a tired sigh before slipping his hands into his pockets and continuing on his walk home.

'Crap.' Sora cursed as he dropped a few textbooks onto the wooden floors. He fumbled helplessly as he tried desperately to pick them up without being noticed.

"Need some help?" Asked an innocent voice from behind.

Sora jerked his head around in an instant, he recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Oikawa Toru, the famous setter. Sora had admired him for years, he loved everything about him, his skills, his smile, his personality. However Sora never bothered to approach him, he'd only embarrass himself. 

"N-No thank you." A crimson blush coated Sora's milky skin as he gazed at the handsome setter.

"Oh don't be like that. I'd love to help a fellow class mate in need." Oikawa bent down and began helping Sora with the books without even waiting for a response.

"Th-Thank y-you." Sora bowed down to him out of respect, and also because he was too scared to make eye contact with him.

Slender fingers made there way to the bottom of Sora's chin, Oikawa tilted Sora's head upwards so he could fully make eye contact with him, this only caused Sora to blush harder.

Oikawa leaned in at a dangerously close distance before whispering a line of words into his ear.

"Next time don't deny me when I offer you something, an impudent brat like you should be grateful that I even bothered to look at your filthy face." Oikawa was never one to lose, he came first in everything. So to think that he lost to a person far beneath him was something Oikawa would not accept. Oikawa let go and began walking away, but not before he turned to get a glance of Sora's reaction.

"Have a good day Sora-chan, I hope we can talk some more soon." And before Sora had time to comprehend anything, Oikawa had already vanished. It was as if the whole thing was a hallucination.

'What the hell just happened...?'


End file.
